Technical Field
The present invention relates to a refrigeration appliance.
Related Art
A storage space of an existing refrigeration appliance such as a refrigerator may be closed by using a single-layer door, or may be closed by using a double-layer door including an inner door and an outer door. For a double-layer door, an inner door of the double-layer door includes a doorframe having a through hole and a container connected to the doorframe. In some existing products, an assembly structure between a container and a doorframe is excessively simple, and the container is easily displaced. Consequently, on one hand, foam leakage occurs during foaming, and on the other hand, a gap between the container and the doorframe grows after foaming.